ひまわりの約束Janji Bunga Matahari
by Grow dusk Light
Summary: Sebuah janji kesetiaan bunga matahari terhadap sang surya.


**Janji Bunga Matahari**

An **Akakuro** by **Himawari no Yakusoku**

 **Kuroku no Basuke** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate T

Warning : AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, OOC. OC.

.

.

.

 _ **Mengapa kau menangis? Padahal aku masih belum menangis.**_

.

Selalu ada beberapa detik keheningan yang indah, ketika matahari menyatu dengan bumi, dalam suasana temaram berangsur gelap, dan lampu-lampu kota mulai berpendar. _I love those few seconds_.. ketika matahari melumat bumi dalam kemesraan penuh totalitas. _Sunset is how the sun is making love with the earth. Simply majestic._

Aku berbaring diatas rerumputan dan menikmati keindahan sunset. Mataku mulai terpejam merasakan semilir angin dan sampai –

"Kuroko."

Seseorang memanggilku.

"Hn." Jawabku.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewati ini."

Aku bisa melihat nya, kagami-kun tersenyum padaku – Senyuman hangat yang ia berikan padaku. Dia adalah orang yang selalu mendukungku kadang juga selalu menjadi overprotective. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat nya.

"Ya – "

"Karna disini – Banyak yang harus kulakukan." Sambung Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu teruslah berjuang, karna aku tahu kau mempunyai tekad dan ambisi yang kuat. Aku selalu ada untukmu."

Bisa aku lihat dari sini, aku tahu kagami-kun tadi mengeluarkan setetes air matanya. Dan perlu aku katakan aku benci melihat nya. Melihat orang yang disayangi menangis karnamu. Ayolah rasanya sakit.

.

Setelah melihat sunset. Aku dan kagami-kun pergi kerumah masing-masing dan aku diantarkan kagami-kun sampai ke rumahku, bisa dilihat dari sini rumah yang megah dan mewah banyak tumbuhan disana-sini dan pastinya juga ada lapangan basket khusuh untukku. Dan penjaga yang melihatku langsung membukakan pintu pagar untuk ku lewati. Kagami-kun memberi ucapan salam padaku.

"Aku pergi dulu kuroko, Jaa na." Ucap kagami-kun seraya tersenyum padaku.

" _Ha'i_. Hati-hati dijalan kagami-kun."

Aku memasuki perkarangan rumah. Dan tiba di depan pintu rumah, kubuka secara perlahan dan ternyata disini sepi seperti biasa. Aku masuk kamarku, dan langsung menghentakkan tubuhku di atas kasur.

Mataku terasa berat dan perih, berat karna terlalu lelah dan perih karna memikirkan sesuatu. _Untuk apa aku hidup. Batin kuroko._ Aku meneteskan air mata seraya memejamkan mataku. Dan hingga aku tertidur pulas dan bangun dengan kepala yang terasa sakit ini. _Mungkin hanya sakit kepala ringan._ _Batin kuroko_.

Kuroko adalah seorang wanita berperawakan mungil, cantik, dengan kulit yang halus dan mulus, memiliki bulu mata panjang yang lentik,hidung yang juga mungil, kuroko memiliki rambut berwarna _ice blue_ dan mata yang serupa dengan rambutnya. Kepribadian nya yang baik dan sopan disenangi oleh orang lain. Nama lengkap nya adalah Kuroko Hiromi umurnya adalah 16 tahun, kuroko adalah anak yatim piatu karna orang tuanya mati karna kecelakaan pesawat. Dan ia dibesarkan dan diangkat oleh Kiyoshi Hideko dan kuroko asalnya orang jepang dan pindah ke amerika untuk menjalani study nya ia dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang Hideko dan Hideko ingin melihat kuroko menjadi seseorang yang mengerti tentang dunia ini. Tapi sayang saat kuroko lulus SMP Kiyoshi Hideko tamat usia. Dan saat kuroko kelas 2 SMA kuroko mulai sakit parah dan dinyatakan kuroko mengidap penyakit kanker. Hingga saat ini penyakit itu belum sembuh. Dan hanya kagami yang selalu ada disisinya saat ia merasa kesepian. dan kuroko menjalani persahabatan dengan kagami sejak usia 8 tahun.

.

Setiap pagi aku selalu kemotrapi. Mandi, makan, minum obat, les piano, bermain basket dan seterusnya hingga aku muak pada obat dan kemotrapi. Dan mulai melewatkan nya.

Aku merasa tidak apa-apa, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian kepalaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku mencoba bertahan, dan bersikap normal seperti biasanya nya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam ruangan yang dimana seseorang membimbingku untuk memainkan piano permainan nya.

Mataku membaca not-not didepan nya. Etude Opus 25 no 11. Dan mulai memainkannya hingga belum beberapa menit kepalaku terasa sangat sakit sekali dan akhirnya kepalaku terkapar di tepian piano.

Sang pembimbing merasa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada muridnya hingga iya minta tolong pada orang-orang dan membawa muridnya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

.

Kagami yang mendengar tentang kuroko masuk Rumah Sakit ia sangat khawatir dan cemas karna bukan pertama kalinya kuroko masuk rumah sakit, 2 bulan yang lalu kuroko juga masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat inap disana karena tes menunjukan bahwa kuroko mengidap kanker.

Kagami yang sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan tiba di ruangan kuroko. Ia masuk ia merasa lega karna kuroko sudah sadar. Dan kagami mendudukan dirinya dibangku dekat dengan kasur kuroko.

"Doumo." Ucap kuroko.

"Kuroko kenapa apa yang terjadi lagi padamu?." Ucap kagami _to the point_.

"Aku hanya sakit kepala ringan kagami-kun. Kau tak perlu cemas."

"Kenapa kau membohongiku kuroko?."

"Apa maksud kagami-kun?."

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh kuroko, aku tahu kau berbohong padaku."

"Aku tahu kau selalu bersikap aneh belakangan ini kau tidak lagi melakukan kemotrapimu dan malahan kau tidak pernah lagi meminum obatmu. Apa kau ingin cepat mati hah?" Sambung kagami.

Kuroko tidak membalas.

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat khawatir dan cemas dan aku terkejut dan tidak percaya saat kau di diagnosis mengidap penyakit kanker."

"Aku hanya merasa – untuk apa aku hidup?." Ucap kuroko.

"TEME –"

Kuroko memotong ucapan kagami.

"Kagami-kun – "

Kuroko diam dan melihat kebawah. Dan mengangkat wajahnya

"kenapa kau menangis padahal aku belum menangis?."

Kagami yang melihatnya hanya terkejut dan kembali diam.

"Karena kau tahu kagami-kun betapa menyedihkannya aku, bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku ini."

Kagami terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar kagami-kun, aku ingin sendiri." Ucap kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

Kagami akhirnya melangkahkan kaki nya pergi ke pintu untuk keluar. Tapi kagami berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang kuroko yang menunduk.

"Apa kau lupa pembicaraan kita beberapa hari yang lalu, kau sudah bilang padaku kau akan melewati semua ini. Kau yang bilang padaku." Ucap kagami dengan suara yang lirih.

Kuroko terkejut mendengar ucapan kagami.

 _Flashback_

 _Aku berbaring diatas rerumputan dan menikmati keindahan sunset. Mataku mulai terpejam merasakan semilir angin dan sampai –_

" _Kuroko."_

 _Seseorang memanggilku._

" _Hn." Jawabku._

" _Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewati ini."_

 _Aku bisa melihat nya, kagami-kun tersenyum padaku – Senyuman hangat yang ia berikan padaku. Dia adalah orang yang selalu mendukungku kadang juga selalu menjadi overprotective. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat nya._

" _Ya – "_

" _Karna disini – Banyak yang harus kulakukan." Sambung Kuroko._

" _Kalau begitu teruslah berjuang, karna aku tahu kau mempunyai tekad dan ambisi yang kuat. Aku selalu ada untukmu."_

.

Kuroko diam dan melihat kebawah.

"Apa kau lupa pembicaraan kita beberapa hari yang lalu, kau sudah bilang padaku kau akan melewati semua ini. Kau bilang padaku." Ucap kagami dengan suara yang lirih.

Kuroko terkejut mendengar ucapan kagami.

"Dan setelah kau mati, apa kau akan senang?, apa kau akan bahagia? – dan apakah kau akan meninggalkanku?."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia lupa perasaan kagami yang senantiasa selalu menjaganya.

" Apa kau akan mengingkari janjimu pada paman Hideko."

 _Flashback_

 _Disaat-saat terakhir kiyoshi hideko meninggal._

" _Kuroko Hiromi."_

 _Yang dipanggil hanya diam._

" _Apa kau akan berjanji padaku?."_

 _Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Hidako tersenyum melihatnya._

" _Apa kau akan berjanji pada otou-san bahwa kau akan menjadi seseorang yang mengerti tentang dunia ini?."_

" _Maksud otou-san apa aku tidak mengerti." Ucap kuroko lirih hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan air mata tanpa henti._

 _Yang ada diruangan itu terkejut denganku karna baru kali ini aku menangis memperlihatkan tangisanku._

" _Kau pasti akan mengerti Hiromi."_

 _Otou-san tersenyum padaku dan mengelus rambutku. Dan melihat semua orang yang ada disana, melihat anak-anaknya._

" _Otou-san mencintai kalian berdua."_

 _Hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

.

"Apa kau akan mengingkari janjimu pada paman Hideko."

Mata kuroko membulat seraya terkejut. Kuroko merasa bersalah pada kagami dan kuroko juga merasa sangat bersalah pada otou-san yang senantiasa menjaganya dan mengangkatnya menjadi anaknya tanpa rasa bimbang dan selalu menyayanginya dan sekarang kuroko melupakan janji itu janji yang ia buat bersama sang otou-san.

Kuroko menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku kagami-kun aku merasa bersalah padamu dan pada otousan karna melupakan janji itu. Dan aku juga menyakiti perasaan kagami-kun. Maafkan aku."

Kagami mengangkat wajah kuroko dan menghapus air mata kuroko.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu – "

"Kalau begitu teruslah berjuang, karna aku tahu kau mempunyai tekad dan ambisi yang kuat. Aku selalu ada untukmu – "

"Aku akan memberikan kekuatanku padamu." Lanjut kagami dengan senyuman yang hangat.

Kuroko tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku, dan pinjamilah aku kekuatanmu." Ucap kuroko

"Tentu saja pasti." Ucap kagami dengan senyuman bodoh nya.

Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlihat bodoh dengan senyuman itu." Ucap kuroko datar.

"Apa kau bilang?, TEME awas kau kuroko setelah pulang dari rumah sakit akan ku kalahkan kau dalam permainan One on One bersamaku, kau akan kalah."

"Bakagami tentu saja aku akan kalah dalam permainan One on One."

Kagami yang mendengar nya hanya tertawa dan diikuti kuroko dengan senyuman paling hangat nya.

 _Terima kasih kagami-kun kau selalu ada untukku dan menyemangatiku. Batin kuroko._

TBC

 _A/N_

 _Saya tidak akan komentar mengenai cerita ini._

 _Saya harap kalian menyukai cerita ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita. Pengen buat kuroko nangis itu susah dan bahasa kagami itu juga. Huh._

 _Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya?!_

 _Tengku Malinda Putra_ **Himawari no Yakusoku**


End file.
